The Adventures of Cinderella's dad
by speedygonzales05
Summary: What if Cinderella's dad lived and he has just been in hiding. This is the story of his journey to once again be reunited with his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"There, there" a voice said harshly, "Your father died, get over it. "I can't believe it" thought the man standing beside the cracked open door. "Ella. my dear Ella. She was right. Victoria is wicked" He heard a knock, though it was hard to hear since he was fixed upon the sound of his daughter, Ella, crying.

He heard footsteps and then "Hello Mr. Cunning" The visitor replied "Madam Victoria, Miss Prunella, Miss Alexis, and Miss El". "That's enough with the introductions, Mr. Cunning. Victoria interrupted, "Let's start with the will, Mr. Cunning". "Yes Madam, deeply sorry, but he was on his way to write the will. "You mean there's no will" Victoria said in an almost excited tone.

Mr. Cunning answered, "Yes mam, and please call me Charles". "Well Charles, where does the money go to?" she asked walking toward Charles in a dark purple dress. "The law states that if there is no will, than everything goes to his or her spouse, including the child's custody." The cry of Ella became louder. "QUIET!" Victoria shouted. "I get everything! Is there anything else?" Victoria asked. "Yes mam, you get all his money. No one can stop you, not even your husband, Sir Richard Mackney", he informed Madam Victoria. She paced around thinking an evil thought. "Thank you

Charles your probably tired, you should go home" said Victoria" Goodnight". "Goodnight Madam" he replied as he walked to the door.

Richard stepped into the bush and Charles walked past him. He went back to the door and listened. "Prunella, and my dear Alexis, why don't you pick out what you want from Ella's or should I say Cinderella's wardrobe. Richard heard a gasp and than silence from his daughter, then a snicker and quiet footsteps going out of the room. "You are going to be a servant girl from now on", Victoria said rudely. "You'll be expected to do exactly what your stepsisters and I do. You'd better just forget about being paid." She paused" This is your first job to clean this place up." she ordered. Richard hood loud foot steps toward the door to the rest of the house. "Oh, you'll address me as madam and your stepsisters miss, and here are your servants clothes" Victoria gave her than walked out. Richard heard Ella kneel beside his good friend, who was playing dead for Richard. He heard his daughter whispering, 'My name is Cinderella now, but when I'm free I'll be Ella." When Ella left, Richard's friend got out of bed, and wrote a note.

_Victoria Montgomery, Prunella and Alexis Shuplink,_

_I am deeply sorry for your lost. We took the body of Richard Montgomery to the cemetery. He'll be buried by sunrise._

He paused.

_Sincerely,_

_Hank Jolt_

He went to the back door, and together Sir Richard and Sir Lee went to Sir Luke's cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella**

Chapter 2

They walked to Sir John's two bedroom cottage that chilly long night. They needed to make a plan. When they arrived the two friends sat on the comfortable reading chairs, and thought. They were lost in thought until Lee broke the silence. "I need to become wealthy again", Richard said suddenly. "What", replied Luke? "To get thing right, I need to become wealthy", repeated Richard.

Sir John was tall and brown haired who was Richard's best friend, and Ella's godfather, though Ella didn't know it. "How?" Sir John asked Richard, who pacing by the fireplace deep in was thought. "Richard", John said. Richard stopped pacing, and looked at his friend. "Why don't you sit down?" offered Lee. "Lilly's brother, Lenny, owns a ship shop in Banadveir. He repairs, loans, and sells ships. I'll go visit him, work for him, and then return here," he said. "You won't be able to get there for five months, and that's with carriage, food and supplies," informed John. "What if I go to Naucha?" asked Richard. Lee looked up, considering the idea. "I'll go to Naucha, get a job, work there for a couple of years, and then when I have enough money, I'll go to Lenny's," continued Richard. "I'll look after her when you return, so that when you return, you'll know everything," offered John. They both stood up and shook hands. "Thank you so much," said Richard. "Stay for the night, and tomorrow, you can take my horse to Naucha," said Lee. Richard gave a little nod and went to the bedroom.

In the early sunrise, Richard was already dressed and eating. He helped John with his animals, and cleaned up his breakfast in return for his kindness. "Friend," Lee said, "you need to leave if you want to be in Naucha by nightfall." "All right, old friend," replied Richard. So he left with his friend's horse and mission. His travels took him what would seem forever if there wasn't so much beauty around him and bread in his knapsack, which he gratefully accepted. There wasn't but five hours of daylight when he arrived in Naucha. He knew that he wanted to work at an inn. There was one, and it was the best kind; a country inn. Country inns are places where interesting and kind-hearted, fair people go to just have fun, eat good food, and sleep well. He walked in and saw a notice which said "Help Wanted – No Cheaters, Drunks, or Crazy People. See Bar For Information." He walked up to the bar and saw that there was nothing too alcoholic. "Excuse me," he said. "Yeah," said the bartender, who had a brown dress, eyes and hair. She also had a white apron on. "What do 'ya want?" she asked. "I saw the "Help Wanted" sign, and I'm interested." She stared at him for a long time and asked, "You good with people? Are you a smuggler? You trustworthy? You have good manners?" "Yes, no, yes and yes ma'am," he replied. She stared at him for a long time. Nobody ever addressed her as "ma'am." "My name is Minnie," she introduced herself. "You get a room and meals for free. Your room is S324. The hall is near the stove. A washtub is in your room." She paused. "Deal?" she asked. "Deal," he replied. "Oh, yeah, it's five bronze coins a week." As he walked in his room, he felt a sudden stroke of sadness that perhaps his daughter was suffering from his mistake.

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, he woke up, washed, drank coffee and ate bread. He tried to figure out how long he would stay here. Five bronze coins time 52 equaled 260 coins, and a good horse is 1,200 coins. He tried to figure it out in his head, but decided he needed a piece of paper. Richard dug around his knapsack and found some paper and a pen.

52 4.6 years

260 1,200

He laid back and then he heard a door open. Minnie came in and said, "The first one up starts running things." "Yes, ma'am," he replied. "First, wash your hands and put on your uniform," she ordered. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. He got up and saw his box where his mail and uniform go, went to his room, changed into his uniform and washed his hands.

He walked outside to the dining room. "In the spring and summer, that's what you wear, and in the winter, there's a jacket added to the uniform," informed Minnie. "Yes, ma'am," replied Richard. "You see that basket and those large containers?" asked Minnie. "Yes, ma'am, I do," replied Richard. "Knock on the kitchen door and shout "Start cooking!" and then put the basket and containers on the counter." Richard walked to the stool, picked up the basket and containers, walked to the door, and kicked it open. The kitchen looked just like his at home. He walked over to the counter and laid the basket and containers down. He looked up and saw three children through the window. One boy with brown hair, and two girls with blonde hair. They were playing. Then he looked away and called to the hired chef, "Start cooking!" The chef gave him a nod and he returned to Minnie. "Now," Minnie said when she saw Richard, "flip that sign and start serving coffee." "Yes, ma'am," he replied. The day went pretty well, and soon he got used to the routine. One day he figured out that fifty pounds of food could last three weeks, and fifty pounds costs 4 bronze coins. So if his travel takes a year, then it will take him about five weeks to pay for food. When he finished figuring, it was time for his next shift.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella.**

Chapter 4

"Hello, Mr. Mackney," a baker said.

"Hello, Mrs. Viney," Richard replied.

Viney asked while baking cookies, "Richard, you've lived here for four years. After Minnie quit, you became the manager. Why don't you spend any of your money?"

"I've been saving up for my trip to visit my brother-in-law."

"How much money do you have left to earn?" she asked.

"I'll have enough money next month," he answered.

Richard bought one cookie from Mrs. Viney. "Goodbye, Mrs. Viney," he said as he walked. "

Goodbye," Mrs. Viney replied. Richard walked to the mail carriage for his guests.

"There's one for you, Richard," said the mailman.

"Thanks," Richard replied.

He opened the wooden door, and walked over to the mail basket. Then he put all of the mail except for his own in the mail basket. He went to his office and read:

_"Richard,_

_Your daughter Ella is even more like a servant than a family member every day. When will you leave to Lenny's? She's thirteen and will be fourteen next month. She befriended the birds. The prince is stubborn and I expect there will be a ball when he is nineteen._

_Your friend,_

_Sir John_

The last month he worked hard. When he had saved money, he resolved to give his employees three weeks of notice.

One night, he had a staff meeting. "I have worked here for over four years," he said.

The employees began a grand applaud. "It's time for me to quit." There was a pause in the applause.

"I will leave in three weeks," he finished. "

Now let's clean up," he ordered.

Everyone finished with their duties, silently as Richard walked slowly toward his study.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella.**

Chapter 5

SLAM. The morning was cold, but Richard wanted to get started bright and early. As he rode his brown horse on the main dirt road of the town, he said his goodbyes. As he passed he flower shop, he found it hard not to buy a tulip. Tulips were Lilly's, and Ella's favorite flower. He took his time, and waved to every friend, and foe he me over the last four years.

While he was starting the long journey he started to think about Ella. _What was she doing, who was she serving, and did she still read? _He also dreamed about his daughter's early years. There was nothing to see, but the sun setting in the sky .He came to a forest. There was only an hour of daylight. There were gigantic leaves as tall as a plain cottage, piled on the dirt ground, near a tree.

"Well.", Richard whispered, "guess this will do." He made a bed of the humongous green leaves. He slept till dawn.

A huge gust of wind woke Richard up. He walked his horse, Peter, to the lake. Peter took a long deep gulp. Richard bent down, and put down his water. He splashed the water on his face, and grabbed the reins. He led the horse out of the gloomy woods. When they got to the trail, he got on his horse, and rode. They arrived at the town of charm, and went to the market. He bought a loaf of bread, and fruit. He went to an inn to eat, and get a goodnight sleep.

In the morning he left, and went to the next town. He did this for a year He slept in, beaches, deserts, or forests, if there wasn't an inn available. In the morning he would go to town, and get supplies, and food. He did this till he reached Banadveir, where Lenny lived.

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella.**

Chapter 6

"Excuse me.", Richard tiredly said.

"Sir", the cashier said as a question.

"Do you know where Lenny Colum lives?" Richard asked.

"Yes, he lives on 119 Bork Rd.". she replied. He thanked her, and went out on the evening road. Children ran around playing, and going home. Mothers called for their children, and Fathers walked to home.

As he was lost in his surroundings, He found himself coming to Bork Rd. He walked past 115, and 117 Bork. They were both family homes, and had children playing with balls. He came by 119 Bork Road, and walked up the dusty brown front door. He knocked on the door, and waited.

"Yes?" a maid asked cheerfully said, who had brown hair, and green eyes.

"I would like to see Mr. Colum. I'm his brother in law", Richard.

"Yes sir", she replied.

She closed the door, and went to alert Mr. Colum about his visitor. Richard watched the children once more while he waited. The door started to open, and Richard turned back to the door. A brown haired, and eyed man with a blue jacket on, opened the door.

"Richard, what are you doing here?", Lenny asked.

"I'll tell you everything inside", Richard said. 'Of course, follow me", Lenny told Richard

. He let Richard in, and took him to the study. The study could fit three small cottages. Two red armchairs were in front of a grand fireplace. Portraits of Lenny's parents, Lilly, Richard, and Ella surrounded them, as well as books. They sat down, and a servant served them snacks, and wine. As they ate, Richard told Lenny about the will, Victoria, his plan, and travels. When he finished, Lenny walked to the large table, and grabbed a letter. He walked back, and gave it to Richard. "Luke sent this to you." he informed Richard. Richard started to read.

_Richard,_

_Ella is now sixteen, but she is still a dreamer. The king is having trouble getting the prince to see girls. I heard a rumor that the king might hold a ball. I suggest you come over by that time. I'll expect it to be a fall ball. I ask you to be here by the 1st of October. I'll make sure Ella's there ._

_Sir Luke_

"Well", Richard said,

" We have a plan." "You can work for me, for the spare time. You could take a ship home, and I'll provide food, supplies, everything. You could handle assigning jobs to the ships, and who gets what ship, when, and the destination. You'll get a silver day. "Lenny informed his brother.

Richard thanked Lenny gratefully.

He worked for Lenny for a wonderful year. When it was time to leave Lenny told Richard about a surprise over dinner.

"I want to leave my fortune to Ella and you." he said suddenly after drinking his glass of wine.

Richard stopped eating and stared at Lenny "Really" he said in disbelief.

" Yes, and I'll leave the shop to my co-manager, Alex Monte", he declared.

"Are you sure you want to leave this", Richard asked. "Yes, I want to see Ella, and live near you. I already sold this house, and got a cottage fit for three near John's place.", he informed. "Well, we leave tomorrow, and should get some rest.",Richard exclaimed.

"We're all set .We leave at seven in the morning.", Lenny told Richard. They both stood up, and said good night. They went to their room for one last time.

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The cool breeze filled Richard with a new hope. When he stepped onto the boat, he remembered when Ella told him, "I want to be on a ship one day, Father." He would fulfill that wish when he got home.

The crew was hustling and bustling to get ready to set sail.

"Richard, you can help the cook with meals. This is the cook, Andrew." , he pointed to a blonde haired, dirty seventeen year-old boy. The boy said, "We're having salmon chowder tonight!"

"When do we start?" Richard asked.

"Now's a good time," he replied. "Come." He followed Andrew in the hallways and rooms. They went straight until they stopped at a door.

"Here's door 110, the kitchen," he informed. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen while looking around. In the center was a stack of cookbooks, a cutting board, and a basket of utensils. On the walls were cabinets full of pots and pans.

"You'll just clean and serve," Andrew said "Sometimes taste."

"Yes, sir," he replied. Andrew walked to where two aprons were hanging and put one on. He handed the other to Richard "You put this on and get fish from the fisherman."

Richard walked out of the kitchen and onto the dock. The fisherman was waiting for him.

"You're the chef's assistant?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," he replied. They gave him piles of fish and Richard put them in a big bag. "Thanks." He dragged the food to the kitchen and Andrew told him to put the fish and things on the counter. When he dumped it all on the counter, fish, oysters and clams piled on the counter. Andrew and Richard went to work. They did that for six months. Every night, Richard thought about his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella dad-8

"Land Ahead" sailors shouted excitedly. Sailors busily did their duties. When they finally landed Captain Lenny, and Richard stepped on land.

"So, are you ready?" he asked I only nodded. They walked to two horses and a young horse seller.

"Two horses please" Lenny asked.

"Here. Fifty coins" he told them, and handed the horses to them. Lenny gave him a bag of money.

"Thanks" the young horse seller replied, already looking for hips next customer.

We rode to a rest stop for horses. While we waited for the horses to take a drink, a magical singing voice came behind us _"Richard Mackney"_ the voice called. I turned around, and saw a elderly lady in a dress sprinkling what looked like fairy dust.

"Do I know you mam?" he asked.

_"No, I am your daughter, Ella's fairy godmother"_ she announced. "_F. ..G. _", Richard stuttered. _"Yes, John is waiting for you I'm going to get Ella ready for the ball. . Your ball suits are at his house. Oh, and you'll need a carriage_" the fairy godmother said rapidly

She waved her wand before Richard could think of anything. He stared at the pumpkin, but it was glowing, and taking the shape of a carriage. It was enlarging while Lenny, and him stepped aback. A carriage appeared, and a family of mice turned to horses, two coachmen, and a footman. They all walked, or trotted to their rightful spots.

_"Now, you two should get going to John's house, and don't worry about Ella."_ They nodded to her, and stepped in to the carriage. They were off to Sir Lee's house.

After a couple of hours Richard looked out he window, and saw a familiar cottage, his friend's Sir Lee's cottage. Then, a familiar person stepped out...waiting.

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to finish this story. I usually hate when people stop writing mid-story and now I find that I am guilty. Hopefully, now that it is summer, I can write some more. Reviews are really helpful. **


	9. Chapter 9

Richard walked over to Lee with Lenny and shook his hand.

"Hello John, this is Lenny, Lilly's brother." I made the introductions.

" Hello… Hello" he greeted my companions as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"We have a lot of stories to share" Richard said. "and I too" John agreed. They went inside and sat in the living room chairs. The living room hasn't changed in the years." Annie is going to get Ella ready to the ball and get her there. "Ella is a servant and is still dreaming. I think the only thing that keeps her in that situation is you." "That'll soon change." Richard said lightly. "Tell me about your adventures."

So, Richard told his friend about his job and journey to Lenny's

"I'm going to get some bread and milk." John said as he picked up the bread and milk. "I'll slice the bread" Richard served. The three ate silently and went to bed.

The next day, the three gentlemen anxiously prepared for the prince's ball.

"Richard, are you ready" Lenny asked, walking in the bedroom. "Are you sure she'll be there" Richard ignored John's question." Yes she will, Are you ready?" Lenny repeated the question.

"I am" Richard replied. He looked at the mirror and straightened his jacket. He remembered when he was getting ready to marry Lilly. "Well Ella, your dad is coming back home." Richard told to no one in particular.

He opened the door and went to the kitchen. John and Lenny were wearing similar suits to his. The only difference was the color. John's been red and white, Lenny's green and white, and Richard's was light blue and white.

"Annie says that Ella's dress is the same light blue as your suit." John informed.

They went outside to the black carriage and stepped in. The ride seemed fast to Richard, since he was dreaming of all possibilities, the good, bad, best, and terrible possibilities. Then, he found they were there, at the palace gate.

The magnificent grand doors opened and they followed the carpet to the Grand Stair Case. Lenny went down first, then John and Richard. Richard went to sit with the families of the damsels. He looked at the prince with two girls with very absurd dresses. "Well, there are your step- daughters." Lenny whispered. That meant Victoria's here.

"Prunella keeps scratching her but." Lenny said disgustedly. Richard and John laughed out loud . Then, the prince suddenly started to stare at the staircase.

"Hey, isn't that Ella?" George asked. Richard quickly looked at the girl staring at the prince. "Yeah, It is". Lenny whispered. The Prince, who seemed to be as mesmerized by Ella's appearance as Richard quickly walked up to her. They seemed to have exchanged few words and then began to dance across the ballroom.

"She looks just like her mother." Richard whispered. "Aye, she does", John agreed. Though some mothers asked Richard to dance, he respectfully declined and watched his daughter from afar. After an hour or two, Lenny went up to him.

"Its time to go." Lenny reminded Richard. Richard nodded and the three friends exited the palace.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Richard read this." commanded Lenny, as he slammed the newspaper on the dining table. Richard put down his coffee and read.

Found Prince's Mystery Girl

The Mystery girl who left at midnight, with nothing but a glass slipper to trace her was found. The soon to be Princess name is Anastasia Casals.

In other news, a servant girl, Cinderella believes she is the maiden at the ball. She has been banished by the kingdom. The charges are deceit, theft, and entering the palace without invitation. She is to be sent to the land of outsiders on June 6th

Richard set the paper on the table, "You still have the ship, Lenny?" Lenny nodded sitting on a chair. " Yep, June 6th is tomorrow".

"Get the ship ready, and the crew. You can take the carriage." Richard ordered. "We'll get her back", John assured him.

The next morning all three friends went to the dock. They saw a wagon with a girl sitting on it with soldiers surrounding her. "It's Ella" John exclaimed. Richard contained himself. They bordered the ship and waited.

They followed the ship. Then, they saw the prince fly toward the ship. The Ship suddenly stopped. Richard got excited as the y got closer. "ELLA ELLA!" he shouted. He could see the prince and Ella run to his side of the ship. He saw her yell something, but he couldn't make out the words. The prince threw rope and Richard caught it.

When, they got close enough Richard jumped on the ship."Your Highness" he bowed. He turned to his daughter, _what am I going to say to her_. "You look familiar, who are you" Ella asked. "My name is Richard." He started. "Your Father's not dead."

"Not dead" she repeated in disbelief.

He nodded, "Do you want to sit down". He sat down on a barrel. She glanced at the prince, and they sat down. Richard told his daughter his story, but skipped the part that he's her dad. "Where is he know" Ella asked. "I'll help you look for him the prince volunteered."Thank you" Ella hugged her prince.

"I know where he is, he's talking to his daughter." Richard said slyly. "Father, you're my Father" she whispered, loud enough where the prince and Richard could hear her.

"Ella I'm truly sorry about Victoria. She started grinning and got up and hugged her dad

." Come to our wedding, Father" she whispered. Richard hugged her daughter and wished her and the prince happiness. They sailed back to the dock.

Victoria and her daughters were removed from the palace. Anastasia married the baker, and became friend with her step father, sister, and brother. Priscilla married the shop keeper. Richard lived happily with John and Lenny. Ella married the prince, and they all lived happily ever after.

**Thank you for your helpful reviews and feedback. I am so glad that I got to finish this story. Please check out my other stories and tell me what you think.**

**- Speedygonzales05**


End file.
